ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Rivals
Rivals is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers: Awesome Changers. Its featuring the debut of the Rangers' fusion mode, the Wild Penultimate Armor Rampage Modes. Synopsis Now seeing the ToxiDemons has grow in member, the Rangers begins training of getting more powerful. But, Emperor Terrorazor create six mischievous ten-year old ToxiDemonling-like clones to finish the Red, Black, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Power Rangers. Plot Continues from the previous episode, the Rangers begin training in order to defeats the ToxiDemons, but Bill seeming a bit hurt after his fight with Goblingax's family, Heavenizer begins fear of Bill's injures. Meanwhile, the ToxiDemon Royal Family celebrate Goblingax returning with his family, Terrorazor welcome him back, Goblingax see that he not mad at him for leaving with telling him. Terrorazor said that if he would be mad, he would destroy him and causing their rank to be weaker so the Rangers would easily defeats them, Goblingax, Jr. told him that he's being a bit overreacting. Than, Terrorazor begins to remember the Rangers' DNA. Psychohead ask him of what he going to do with their DNA, he told him that he would creating ToxiDemonlings out of them. The next day, Bill, seeming a bit fine, returning home after school and know that his parents are not here when he find a note which said "Busying at work, wouldn't be home until 11:00." He seem fine of his are busying at their jobs, he begin doing his homework, but is called by Rad to check if he ok, Bill told him that his fine and don't need to be worry about him which the Rangers are seemingly ok with this, much to Heavenizer, Hypebolt, Goldax, and Princess Dolpfinn's disappointed. At the ToxiDemons' lair in a lab, Terrorazor see Demonite scientists are working on the project and see that its going fine until he lighting struck the machine causing to going malfunction. But, Terrorazor absorbs most of the lighting and the machine seemingly a bit damage. But, the clones were unleashed from their stasis sleep and Terrorazor was shocked to see that the clones for 10-year old who suddenly name themselves; Rivalizer, Xenoblack, Oceaninja, Greenmon, Yellowomon, and Windemon, the clones being creating mischievous pranks on the ToxiDemon Royal Family, they escape and being creating mischief in the city. The Rangers see them of creating mischief on the peoples and arrives into action, all eight Rangers arrives to stop them. But, seeing them creating some mischief pranks to battle them. Bill told Rad, Gerald, and Dolpfinn to uses the Copy Card to create confusion on them, which seemingly works until Oceaninja uses two big shurikens to destroy the copies and escape. The Rangers return to HQ and begins creating a plan of defeating their mischief clones, Goldax and Dolpfinn are a bit upset that they hasn't face their own evil clones. Elsewhere on a abandoned warehouse at night, the six begins wandering of how to defeat them and prove themselves as true ToxiDemonlings. Than, Greenmon begins having a idea of kidnapping Goldax, Dolpfinn, and Heavenizer and completely easily defeat the six Rangers, the others like the idea and begins planning. The next day, the Rangers begins training and start to wander where Heavenizer, Goldax, and Dolpfinn are, Hypebolt and Penultimate Warrior both arrives and seeming a bit damage, told them that their clones kidnap them and challenge to a duel if they would save them, they arrives to see them holding their teammates and mentor in cages, the Rangers morphs and try to defeat them in their Penultimate Armor Modes. but are easily defeated by their mischievous crazed pranks, Bill begins to tell them that they never try fused their Wild Rampage forms with their Penultimate Armors before, the Rangers begins to use that plan and they fused both their two modes into the Wild Penultimate Armor Rampage Modes. They quickly defeats the monsters where Terrorazor decides to make them grow into giants, they summon the Super Awesome Changer Megazord to battles them. They defeats the clone and begins using the Penultimate Rampaging Slash on the six clones, causing to be completely destroyed. The rangers returns to base to celebrate. Than, Heavenizer begins to scene other humans finding the other Awesome Changer Morphers. Cast * Awesome Cards * Errors * Notes * See also * Category:Power Rangers: Awesome Changers Category:Episodes Category:Billy2009